1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative bath set that is used to decorate bathroom interiors and, more specifically, to a coordinated decorative bath ensemble for covering toilet seat lids and toilet tank covers, storing extra toilet paper rolls, skirting hanging towels and adorning shower curtains.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enhancing the physical appearance of a room in a home or any other place of abode is very important psychologically because a strong sense of well-being and satisfaction is obtained when a room has the proper decorum. The physical appearance of the rooms of any dwelling play a crucial role in the perceived and actual value of the property.
One of the most important rooms in any dwelling, especially a home, is the bathroom. Most residences have two or more bathrooms; therefore, the decorum of the bathrooms in a house can have a profound effect on the market value of the house. The decorum of the bathrooms in a house plays a key role in the comfort level of the house because the bathroom is one of the most frequently used rooms in a home. In fact, it has been estimated that a 65 year old person spends 3-5 percent or approximately 25,000 hours of his or her lifetime inside the bathroom.
The prior art describes a number of decorative articles that are used to improve the decorum of a bathroom. However, the prior art does not describes a coordinated ensemble of decorative articles that synergistically interact producing a single strikingly stunning effect that is both exquisitely beautiful and very functional.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 149,626 issued on May 18, 1948 to F. H. Fielding describes a decorative cushion seat for a toilet cover. The decorative article of the Fielding design patent involves a single item. U.S. Design Pat. No. 195,397 issued on Jun. 11, 1963 to P. T. Whitehorn describes a decorative toilet seat cover. The decorative article of the Whitehorn design patent only involves a single item. U.S. Design Pat. No. 214,444 issued on Jun. 17, 1969 to Mary Weinman describes a decorative cover for a toilet bowl. The Weinman design patent like the other two aforementioned design patents involves only a single item.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 370,724 issued on Jun. 11, 1996 to Susan G. Elsey describes a decorative toilet tank skirt. The Elsey design patent like the other cited design patents involves only a single item. U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,043 issued on Apr. 9, 1957 to Seymour S. Dolnick describes a cover for the toilet flush tank. The flush tank cover prevents condensation from forming on the flush tank as a result of moisture in the room air condensing on the cold, exposed wall surfaces of the flush tank and dripping onto the bathroom floor which creates a potentially injurious situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,694 issued on Sep. 2, 1952 to Robert Gardner describes a cover for a toilet seat lid that contains an elastic cord at the edge of the material of the cover that serves to hold the lid cover firmly in place. The elastic cord has a gap at the back of the cover where the lid is hinged so that the elastic cord will not interfere with the opening and closing of the lid. U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,705 issued on Nov. 3, 1959 to Eli B. Coplan also describes a cover for a toilet seat lid. The toilet seat lid cover has elastic sewn around its entire margin which allows the cover to fit snugly on the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,611 issued on Apr. 16, 1963 to S. S. Dolnick describes a decorative and insulating toilet bowl cover that covers the marks and defects on the toilet bowl while at the same time insulating the bowl against both moisture and undesirable noise. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,291 issued on Feb. 13, 1996 to Christine J. Direnzo describes lace works for a bathroom sink on a counter top of a vanity. The elongated ribbon of lace fabric serves as a decorative border about the rim of the bathroom sink on the counter top of the vanity.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. The prior art decorative articles address a particular problem but make no attempt whatsoever to transform an ordinary bathroom into an extraordinary bathroom with a splendid functional decorum.